


A Christmas Note From Me To You ^^

by MCAmps



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCAmps/pseuds/MCAmps
Summary: It's the first day of December. The start of the Christmas Season! Unknown decided to leave you a note to celebrate <3Appeared on a postcard included with Saeran Zine





	1. Chapter 1

_A Christmas Note From Me To You ^^_

Are you ready for the most  
WONDERFUL time of the year~?  
Isn’t that a funny lie? ^^

I know the secret to a _truly happy_ Christmas.  
If you’re good, I’ll make you my  
special Christmas Princess ♥

Do you like red?  
You’d look cute with a red ribbon ^^  
I’ll have other gifts prepared too,  
and a special drink I know you’ll love~

So please wait patiently for me.  
MERRY CHRISTMAS XOXO~


	2. A Christmas Song From Me To You ^^

You better watch out.  
You better not fight.  
You better not shout.  
Cause in the dark of night,  
Unknown will come to get you soon!

I watch you when you’re sleeping,  
but I see now you’re awake.  
I know when you’ve been bad or good,  
so you’d better be good  
for your own sake.

MERRY CHRISTMAS XOXO~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd this was the original version of the poem I wrote. Unknown was a bit too mean and creepy in this one, so the final product is a lot more sweet. I’m kind of a sucker for naughty Unknown though, so the mods gave me permission to share this once we were allowed to post our stuff. All in all, I'm really happy with both versions of the poem~

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was really fun to write! And I absolutely adore Unknown in the Christmas DLC +_+ The actual postcard had amazing art by PaulinaTheFox, which you can check out here: https://twitter.com/PaulinaTheFox/status/1068986286940278784
> 
> Anyways, with permission from the folks at Saeran Zine, I'm going to also include an older version of the note, which is completely different, so be on the look out for that. ^_^
> 
> PS. for anyone following Ray Route Alternate Path, I finally have more writing time, so expect the next chapter sometime in the near future +_+


End file.
